Krory X Miranda: Friday the 13th
by NinjaHime1996
Summary: This is pretty much my version of Krory telling Miranda how he feels


Friday the thirteenth was known around the world as being the unluckiest day known. But it was rare that a full moon also happened to land on such a day. For Miranda, this was one of the best days she has ever had.

Her day started out by nearly being late to a mission when she'd mysteriously tripped over nothing and hit her head, knocking her unconscious for an hour. Then while out on her mission she was almost crushed by a very large stone. Had it not been for Krory who had launched an Akuma at it she wouldn't have survived.

When she got back to the order she kept tripping no matter where she went. But thankfully no matter where she tripped Krory was there to catch her. After tripping twice while getting off the boat from their mission Krory had insisted on escorting her to most places around the Order for the day to keep her from getting hurt.

Every time she was close to tripping Krory swore he had a heart attack. After requesting to be her escort for the rest of the day she'd been tripping left and right, literally. He couldn't help it, after being told how the children in her hometown had treated her, he felt a deep connection with her. The problem was with him escorting her most places it would be difficult for him to leave a minute to set up a surprise without her tripping. So he decided to seek help.

He started by looking for Lenalee, as it turned out she was in the library. He was able to distract Miranda by having her sit and read a book that he had read one time that he'd found very interesting. Meanwhile he walked over to Lenalee, "Lenalee please…I need your help!" Krory whined as quietly as he could. "Why? What's wrong?" "I'm trying to do something for Miranda but she's been tripping so often that I got worried and decided to escort her around until the day was over!" He took a breath. "So, what do I need to do?" Lenalee inquired. "I need you to go into town and pick up a dress I ordered for Miranda for tonight that would look so beautiful on her." "Okay! No problem!" Lenalee said with a smile. "Thank you so much!"

After giving Lenalee the money needed to pick up the dress he got Miranda and together they went to the training room. Just as Krory suspected he found Allen and Bookman there. To distract Miranda he asked Lavi to pick a fight with Kanda, and had Miranda watch so that she may pick up ways to defend herself without her innocence. She looked at him confused but complied thinking it a kind of good idea, but went back to reading the book he'd recommended instead.

"Bookman, Allen…I need a favor please."

"Sure Krory what is it?" asked Allen

"What is it my boy?" asked the Panda at the same time

"I need you guys to set up a romantic table in front of…DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! It's for Miranda and I!"

Allen was grinning evilly, but Bookman had hit him hard enough to knock him out.

"Don't worry Krory we'll handle it."

"Thank you, I was able to pinpoint the spot on this map of the gardens where you should set it up."

Then Krory went to talk to Jerry, the head chef at the Order leaving Miranda at a table where she could sit and read quietly so she wasn't tripping. He talked to Jerry about making linguine alfredo dinner for two and having it delivered to the gardens. He pulled out a second map and gave it to Jerry. He then inquired about General Cross throwing out some unopened wine. "You're in luck because I was saving this fine red wine in case Miranda wanted it." "This will be perfect! Thank you."

Finally the meeting he absolutely dreaded. Besides Komui being a failed inventor he actually played the violin beautifully. "Excuse me Komui…I-"

"OH KRORY! Have you finally agreed to be a test subject?"

"No"

"Awwwww, Krory you're so mean! But what can I do for you?"

"I need you to play the violin tonight in the gardens for Miranda and I please."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Remember the last time you used me as a test subject? You owe me, and if you don't I'll tell Lenalee all about it."

"Very well, what music shall I play?"

"Something romantic, but specifically I'll leave the song choice to you. Here's where I need you to be," he said as he handed Komui a map, "Please don't be late."

As soon as he came out of Komui's office he felt relieved. Miranda however, was unable to contain her curiosity any longer. "Why have we been going to all of these different places? Why have you been talking to Lenalee, Allen, Bookman, Jerry, and Komui?"

"Please Miranda all will be clear soon so don't worry."

As he said this he absently reached for a lock of her hair. Miranda froze, finding that she liked what he was doing with that piece of hair. Krory soon snapped out of it. "Come there should be something in your room by now." She followed confused.

When they came to her room it was just as he said. She opened the box to find the most beautiful dress in her size. She turned to see Krory walking out. "Please put that on, I will be back shortly."

"Okay" she told him. He was back in fifteen minutes, and in that time she was able to find something to go with it. He looked amazing dressed in just a shirt, a pair of slacks, and his best shoes, all dark of course seeing as how that was what he looked best in. And Krory couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He gently took her hand and asked her to close her eyes. She felt herself be led down hallways and almost every time she thought she was going to trip. She opened her eyes to see a table lit by candlelight and the rising full moon. Somewhere behind her she heard a beautiful song being played on the violin.

Krory breathed a sigh of relief, everything was going beautifully, Miranda loved everything, the food, the wine, and she even pulled him out of his seat for a dance to Komui's violin. The time for him to reveal his biggest surprise was upon them. Krory slowed their steps when they were near the flower. He turned her toward it and told her to watch. As the moon positioned itself over the flower Krory gently wrapped his arm around her waist. Then in an explosion of color the flower bloomed, it seemed to take in moonlight and expel it in a rainbow so beautiful it was hard not to watch. "Miranda," Krory began, "this is a rare flower that blooms once every few years under a full moon. This flower isn't known throughout the world because very few people have heard about it and fewer have seen it. I'm happy that the Order has this flower in the garden because if it didn't, I wouldn't know how to tell you…" Krory paused a moment to gather his thoughts, "I wouldn't have known how to tell you that you are like this flower." She stared at him confused for a moment. "Like this flower you are beautiful, and few people have seen the beauty you have inside and out. I'm happy to say that I have seen that beauty because Miranda…," He took a breath, "…because Miranda I love you." Not knowing what to say she put her arms around the tallest exorcist in the order, bringing him down a little, and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke apart she said, "I guess today didn't turn out as bad as I thought, and I love you too." They then went to Krory's room to happily as though nothing could get to them.


End file.
